


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記11：再見港島》

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記11：再見港島》

01.

十月二十六日，晴。  
香港，西半山，羅便臣道。

一如這座寸土寸金的城市的絕大部分區域，沿街而立的樓房各有顏色和造型，而最顯著的共通點就是高了。數十層高的大廈或者展開如一面水泥屏風，或者一小簇一小簇地緊挨著，或者獨立如一根指天的大柱子，儼然要與背倚的太平山爭個高下。風雨是阻擋不住，但要它們遮擋陽光實在綽綽有餘，彎曲狹窄的兩線道路面幾乎永遠是灰黑色，絕少有被日頭染成亮金色的時候。

下午兩點過一些，人行道上沒有太多行人往來。這個點，絕大多數居民都還在山下上班，沿路的幾間學校也不到放學的時候。路上私家車和Taxi的密度同樣不比交通尖峰時刻，一輛一輛如滑溜溜的泥鰍般遊過，過彎貌似也不怎麼減速。  
羅便臣道與卑利街交叉口左近，橫空而過的米色天橋正是那座挺有名的半山扶手電梯。不是上下班時間，加上這裡與所有旅遊攻略必推、特色餐館俯拾皆是的SOHO區有一些距離，很靠近電梯的終點了，慕名而來的觀光客們就是有心嚐點鮮過把癮順便自以為地COS一回《重慶森林》裡的梁朝偉，拿得出足夠耐性一路晃悠悠地搭到這兒甚至繼續往上走的也是極少數。  
哢嚓！  
趁著腳下的自動扶梯滾動到了馬路上方，一位「極少數代表」動作極快地舉起手機拍下一張照片：盤根於路邊石牆的大樹探出十分濃密的翠綠枝葉，點綴了畫面的左半邊。中央，兩輛鮮紅色Taxi擦身而過。一幢幢摩天大樓的窗格子密密麻麻遠遠近近地將畫面右側與整個背景填滿。

「極少數代表」肯定沒有注意到，他拍攝的相片一角，人行道邊的鐵欄杆靠內一側，倚著一個灰衣服男人。  
正如一臉疲憊、鬍子拉渣的灰衣服男人也絲毫未曾察覺，自個兒落魄的身影充當了某個陌生人隨手拍下的平凡照片裡一個極不起眼的組成份子。他的視線，定定地投往路邊的某一棟大廈。由低至高，由高至低，眼神專注卻也茫然，掃過一扇又一扇窗，做著徒勞無望但無法停止的搜尋。一會兒後收回來，一面抬手按摩仰痠了的脖子，一面打量路上的車、路邊的行人，然後又回到大樓上。  
循環往復。正如這半個月以來的每一天。

呼──  
叭！叭叭！  
不確定罪魁禍首是迎面而來的那陣風，還是那輛大老遠就把喇叭按個不停絕不是趕著去載客而是趕著去投胎的Taxi，灰衣服男人的兩隻眼睛猛然都是一疼，顯然進了灰沙。咒罵一句，他條件反射地閉緊雙眼，撇開臉，抹了幾下立刻濕潤起來的眼角。  
視界陷入短暫黑暗。

碰！

所以他不知道這一個悶悶的聲音代表著什麼。  
直到大約兩秒後，好幾道極度驚恐的尖叫聲伴隨一幅被淚水蒙得有點模糊扭曲的畫面，一起進入他的感知……

 

02.

你需要多長時間，回顧完你的這一生？

一條生命，能有多少重量？

 

03.

十一月一日，零點三刻。  
香港，中環，蘭桂坊。

循著太平山緩坡往上延伸的狹窄L型街道滿滿的都是人，卻也都不見人。一路行去，所謂的擦身而過，居然擦不到幾個穿著正常服裝的身；一眼望去，所謂的萬頭攢動，同樣找不著幾顆外表正常的腦袋。狼女、吸血鬼伯爵、女巫、死神、木乃伊、花子、貞子、小倩、紙紮人、黑白無常……真箇是一場百鬼夜行，群魔亂舞，還是時空地理文化設定全部都摻在了一起的撒尿牛丸，啊不，什錦大雜燴。  
時近凌晨一點，一般人的睡覺時間，換言之，夜行性動物的狂歡時刻。就算夜空中紛紛揚揚地飄著細雨又如何？想想，這是什麼日子？

若說蘭桂坊是全香港萬聖節氣氛最濃厚的地方，相信沒有人──應該也沒有鬼會反對，無論真鬼假鬼。

只是，怪了，明明都是些「山寨貨」，甭談高仿了，A貨級別都搆不上，怎麼看著看著忽然就一陣冷呢？  
心裡自問一句，吳邪用右手搓了搓左臂。隔著兩件衣服，似乎都能摸到胳臂上排排立正站好的寒毛與雞皮疙瘩。  
站在DAOMU那刻意打上了陰森森綠光的中式廊簷下，一根貼滿黃紙符咒還印了好幾個血手印的柱子邊，左手提著一只被非常入戲地以蹦跳方式路過的僵屍哥們遞來的白色小燈籠。額前瀏海沾了點水氣，配上一張乾乾淨淨清清秀秀啥妝也沒化的臉，一副說好聽是迷茫說白話了就是納悶兒的表情，而週遭淨是對於張牙舞爪怵目驚心猙獰誇張不忍卒睹之類形容詞的各種活體演繹……別說，此時的小空少還真真被環境襯托出了幾分挺特別的味道，哪怕他的穿著打扮實在跟一般意義上的特別扯不上半毛錢的關係。  
此情此景，或許有哪個眼光忑毒的能從滿場妖孽中注意到這位清新脫俗小郎君、出水芙蓉弱官人。考慮到他在過去半年間繞著地球寫下的那些跨性別跨國界甚至跨了次元的「豐功偉績」，我們很難排除這個可能性。  
那麼，吳官人注意的是誰呢？

又連著搓了好幾下胳臂，隱隱約約的寒意竟然半分也不散。乖乖隆的咚，黑眼鏡這個老闆未免當得太壕氣，都要十一月天了，店裡空調還開得這麼猛、側漏得這麼兇，難道香港的電不用錢來著？  
吳邪又在心中嘀咕一句，凝神感受片刻，微微蹙起眉毛，將臉往左邊轉去。  
原本無目標的目光隨之挪動，劃過路上晃眼的燈光與人流，視野裡出現一團越來越大的黑色，那是DAOMU邊上一棵枝繁葉茂的老樹，再後是讓人刻意掛上枝頭「應景」的紙幡兒，與一個……

一股力量忽然從後方覆上左肩，俐落地截停他這個還未做到底的扭頭動作，順勢把他的整個身體往前帶。  
視界隨著腳步的跨出流動起來，然後是雨傘被撐開的聲響與熟悉到了極點的淡然話音。

「走吧。」

 

04.

舉凡正經八百的官方樣板文宣、不那麼正經但說服力更高的民間推薦介紹；書店裡鉛字彩印膠裝的旅遊書籍、網路上一篇接一篇能看到人兩眼發花的背包客旅遊心得……真的，大家幾乎都說，香港之所以吸引人，根源於它的多元多樣、百面百變。又因為地極狹而人極稠，這種特色必須以一種高密度的方式展現。  
更進一步來看，香港，尤其是港島中環一帶，街景的錯落變換，往往就在腳下短短的幾步路、不經意的一個轉身回眸間。落差之巨大、衝突矛盾感之強烈，簡直魔幻。

明明同在中環，走出蘭桂坊，拐過兩個街口，場景與氛圍便驟然轉變。萬聖節是什麼？能吃嗎？答案自然為否定，所以這個西洋節日在有眾多強大老字號食肆分據的威靈頓街上，沒有多少存在的意義。  
高高低低、新舊交錯的樓盤夾出狹窄的單線道，凸出於建築物外牆的各式彩色招牌橫空而過，似是要向旺角看齊，頗有幾分遮天蔽日的態勢。可惜這會兒街邊的店鋪超過九成都已熄燈打烊，一眾招牌沒了霓虹燈的幫襯，暫時也用不著再竭力吸引過路人的視線，於是一個個都安分下來，靜靜地蹲伏在夜幕中，承接夜雨的滌洗。

喧鬧的狂歡人聲被甩在了身後。身側，車聲急速地奔馳遠去。沿街而行，耳邊迴繞的是呼應轉大的雨勢從淅瀝淅瀝往嘩啦嘩啦過渡的雨打聲，外加鞋底與路面的摩擦聲。  
兩個目測身高都有一米八的大男人、一把逗趣地豎起了兩隻尖尖耳朵的黑貓小雨傘，不急不緩地循著街道南側的人行道走來，直走到威靈頓街、砵典乍街、擺花街交會的三岔路口。  
從撐傘的那位深藍外套帥哥的眸光落處判斷，兩人應該要越過三岔路口，循著威靈頓街繼續往上環方向去。不想這當口，黑貓小傘下的另一人猛地一扭身，動作挺快，長腿一邁就衝入了以石板鋪就的砵典乍街。  
他快，撐傘帥哥更快。一般人絕對需要的一兩秒反應時間在此被壓縮到小於半秒，兩大步追上去，左手伸長了使勁兒一撈，緊緊拽住他的手腕。  
「吳邪？」

被喚作吳邪的男人頓住身形，沒有回過身子，也沒有要掙開對方的意思，只是愣愣地眨了幾下眼睛，冒雨望著眼前種種──昏暗陡直的街道、層層疊疊一逕往上延伸的古舊灰色石階。弱弱的一盞路燈照出自天頂墜下的千萬根銀針，將遠處的樓房燈火渲染得朦朧一片。路邊小攤檔的綠色鐵皮門滿佈鬼畫符似的白色塗鴉。某個攤檔的頂棚一角掛著一只南瓜燈籠，此刻被風吹得晃了晃，正巧轉過「臉」來，在陰影中對他咧開黑忽忽的大嘴……  
一眼、一瞬、一秒，晦暗的畫面深深地印入視網膜。  
下一秒，撐傘帥哥──長沙九門航空空少吳邪交往剛滿一個月的男朋友，任職於同一家公司的正機師張起靈，快步繞到了他身前，把人重新拉回小雨傘底下。一看他失焦的眼，眉毛就皺了起來，趕緊退開小半步，打細打量他全身。  
「……嘖！」

不細瞧還真不容易察覺，吳邪垂在身側的左手，拎著一只小小的燈籠。薄薄的糊紙讓雨水打濕了大半，表面沒有任何圖案或題字，一色的白。裡頭也沒裝的有燈泡或蠟燭，就是一只再廉價再普通不過的白燈籠。  
然而，張起靈那一聲顯然隱含了數種情緒的嘖與立馬緊皺到能夾死蒼蠅程度的眉頭，無疑都表明了，這小玩意兒恐怕沒這麼普通。  
他拿過白燈籠，同時把手中的雨傘遞過去，再用空出來的手摁住吳邪的肩膀，五指發力一捏。見面前人疼得倒抽了一口氣，渾身都繃緊了，而眼神一下子清明許多，「站這裡別動。」他沉聲交代一句，返身走向三岔路口7-11旁的垃圾桶。

張起靈一離開，幽暗街景與濕涼空氣又包圍過來，令吳邪在抽氣之餘連著打了幾個冷顫。佇立在陳舊的石板階梯路上，一面齜牙咧嘴地忍受肩上的陣陣疼痛，一面蹙眉環視左右，越看越懷疑今夜是不是根本就在DAOMU喝醉了，剛剛才醒過來，要不怎麼會半點也想不起自己是怎麼過來的呢？這是什麼地方？悶油瓶現在是去幹什麼來著？  
儘管滿腦子問號，小空少還是很聽話地等在原地。萬萬不想，沒等著Captain Zhang回來，先等到一個十分清脆突兀的金屬聲。  
鏗！  
循聲側身望去，懸掛南瓜燈籠的那個鐵皮攤檔冒出一朵小小的火焰，點起了一根香菸，照亮了一張漂亮的臉。

雖說截至目前為止仍沒有太多人知曉，九門菜鳥空少吳邪確實有「三高」：身高高，真實身價高，審美眼光更是超級霹靂無敵高。沒辦法，打小的耳濡目染、日夜浸淫啊。就不說他身邊老老小小總共有多少位排得上號的美女了，光是有堂堂「九門雙花」之一的解雨臣作發小，看習慣了那張妖孽的臉，實在很難再讓他用漂亮去形容哪個男人。  
現在，用打火機點燃香菸的陌生男人，卻令他直覺地用上了這個詞。  
男人的年紀不算大，估計就三十多一些吧。黑髮梳理得很整齊，膚色極白，五官輪廓的精緻秀麗分毫不遜於解雨臣，相較起來還更多了幾分中性的魅惑，也多了幾分憔悴與陰鬱。點起了菸，一口也沒抽，垂著眸，定定地凝視指間裊裊上升的煙氣，任憑菸頭明滅閃爍。  
隔著雨幕，吳邪望著男人，初始的驚艷過後，心頭升起一股相當古怪的違和感。默默地琢磨了一小會兒，是了，他認得出來，這人從頭到腳每一樣行頭都是樣式低調實則要價不斐的名牌貨，卻現身在販售廉價商品的路邊小攤檔裡，而且還是席地而坐，坐姿自然，彷彿理所應當──這種不彆扭，怎麼看都令他覺得格外彆扭。

剛想通這一點，沒來得及開腦洞找個合理點的解釋，男人眼珠子一轉，看了過來。  
吳邪莫名地顫了顫，但沒有別開視線。  
如此對視片刻，男人嘴角上揚，衝他勾出一抹溫柔的笑，稍微緩和了面容的陰沉。把香菸送到嘴邊叼住，自外套口袋中掏出一只銀色菸盒，打開。  
「來一根？」略帶些腔調的普通話，嗓音沙啞。

儼如某種蠱惑，吳邪沒有猶豫地伸出手。  
這一刻，他並未意識到，以雙方的距離，根本不該碰得到那人的手。他只曉得男人遞菸過來的手指非常非常冰冷，哪怕雨水的溫度都沒有這般刺骨……

叮鈴！叮鈴！  
成串鈴聲突然於耳畔響起。  
聲音很輕，也很清晰。如一泓清冽的泉水，直直地流進大腦的最深處，霎時間驅散了一些說不清道不明的東西。  
「唔？」  
小空少條件反射般用力眨了幾下眼皮，然後又是幾下。映在眼簾中的一切瞬間散開又重新凝聚，組合成一張被雨水淋濕的熟悉面龐、一雙滿是擔憂的眼眸。  
「小哥？你……這……這到底怎麼回事？」娘的，不是黑眼鏡店裡的酒摻了啥迷幻藥吧？警察黍叔，這裡有人開黑店！

「先回酒店。」  
張起靈將手中捏著的六角青銅鈴鐺塞回吳邪的衣領裡，抬手摸了摸他冰涼的面頰和泛白的嘴唇，極輕地嘆了口氣，旋即側過臉去。  
目光森冷，吐字落地有聲，「我不管你是誰，不管你有什麼目的，別動他。」

路燈昏暗，懸掛南瓜燈籠的攤檔空無一人，緊閉的綠色鐵門張貼著幾張嚴重褪色且揭了角的海報。大概是雨勢變急了，燈籠表面的黑色顏料隨水暈染開來，歪歪扭扭地順著糊紙往下流，有如幾道黑色的血跡，或者幾行淚。

 

05.

十一月一日，凌晨一點半。  
中環與上環交界，某古色古香中國風酒店最頂層，海景套房。

燈光柔柔暖暖，木質薰香淡淡。青白色煙氣裊裊騰升，流蘇綴飾輕垂。雕花大床覆以紅彤彤的綢子被套，邊角擺著一只精緻的刺繡抱枕。四十來平米的空間佈置得別緻古雅，渾不似二十一世紀的酒店套房，倒似古時富貴人家的居處。  
大床一邊，吳邪側臥其上，看樣子已經睡著了。散落枕面的頭髮有點兒濕，身上鬆鬆披著的浴袍沒能遮牢雙腿，當著床頭燈的照射，皮膚泛出一層柔和細膩的光澤。至於浴袍堪堪遮住的小屁股蛋子和雙腿之間的陰影，無疑比白花花的兩條大長腿更加誘人。  
張起靈佇立床畔，垂頭注視他，眉不皺，眼不眨，表情可謂淡定。然而頸部以下，黑色紋身佔據的面積比之前每一次亮相放風都要大，麒麟身周飛舞的火焰幾乎「燒」遍整個上半身。髮尾處滴淌而下的小水珠滅不了火，徒然滾過精壯的身軀，沒入腰際那條正被某個逐漸充血的部位一點一點頂起來的小毛巾裡。

同樣的房間，同樣的人，同樣是把自個兒洗得乾乾淨淨以後。  
時隔半年的舊地重遊，景物依舊，人事……  
全非、半非，抑或壓根只有兩成三成非？Captain Zhang說，這是個問題。

世上最遙遠的距離，不是你就站在我面前卻不知道我愛你，而是你八成沒穿內褲躺在我面前我卻不能──幹、死、你。  
唉，誰讓老張行前主要琢磨的都是如何料理一隻活跳跳的嫩童子雞，沒在姦屍這個領域多下功夫鑽研呢？  
話說回來，真有研究也未必會付諸實行，畢竟今夜狀況「特殊」。倒不是擔心吳邪招惹上的東西跟來酒店繼續糾纏，張起靈儘管對命理風水道術之類學問毫無概念，也大約曉得自己的八字不是一般的重。早年在軍隊裡，鬧得再凶再邪的營房，只要他老兄往裡邊一躺，保證是風平浪靜到天亮，從無例外，比哪朝哪代傳下來的殺生刃都見效。為此有不少人暗地裡說他不是八字重，根本是煞星投胎。煞不煞且不論，說回來眼下，機長大人的顧慮在另一方面：早前幾次撞鬼，小空少都是被嚇得吱哇亂叫，滿場撲騰，有多遠跑多遠。這一回卻不然，期間安安靜靜，似乎沒怎麼被嚇著，頂多是迷惑納悶──反常必有妖，這樣的反應著實讓他感覺不妙。更別說以吳邪的酒量，不應當被瞎子店裡的兩杯調酒放倒。自己進浴室洗個戰鬥澡的區區三分鐘，這傢伙居然就能趴床上睡死過去，究竟是真累了，或者精神方面受了影響，甚至是損傷？實在不好說。  
看看自個兒胯下高高頂起的小帳篷，看看近在咫尺的渾圓小屁屁，再看看肯定還能把存在感刷得更高的小帳篷，再看看被厚厚浴袍覆蓋仍難掩美好弧度的小屁屁……炙熱又憋屈的視線兜了幾個來回，拳頭鬆了緊，緊了鬆，Captain Zhang終於做出決定：罷了，來日方長，今夜還是自立更生吧！  
想到這裡，不再自虐，牙一咬就轉身往浴室去。

「嗯？」

身後傳來的聲音很輕，帶點鼻音的一聲嗯，聽在耳中，無異於驚天炸雷。  
張起靈猛地回轉頭。

從吳邪縮了一下脖子的本能反應研判，機長大人的眼神應該不止是一點點的凶狠。可惜這時他眼睛都睜了，聲音也出了，換言之，後悔已經晚了，再悶頭裝睡COS鴕鳥顯然極不現實，相同的招數豈敢妄想對堂堂千人斬用第二次？只好緩慢地半撐起上半身，強作鎮定地嚥了一口唾沫。  
鬆垮垮的浴袍衣襟隨著吳邪的起身往下滑，看得張起靈的喉結滾了一下。下腹的東西抖了一抖，直接頂開小毛巾，探出了頭，估計是忍無可忍了。

看著這桿直指面門的「凶器」，又抬眸瞅瞅張起靈的臉，瞧出他眼中依然存在的那點隱忍，吳邪又吞了一口口水，而後衝著他笑了。眼裡有覺悟，還有不可免的緊張，也有隱隱的期待，「小哥，你經驗豐富，體諒我一點，第一次別太狠了。」

嗨哩個摩門特，有需要去計較這話裡的歧異嗎？  
別說張起靈了，張二狗都不會。

 

06.

很久以前……其實也沒有那麼久，大概剛進大學那會兒吧，吳邪曾聽班裡一個還沒談過對象的女同學說起她挑男友的理想條件。沒有條條款款洋洋灑灑長篇大論，她唯一強調的一點是──男朋友必須「不是處」，並且床戰經驗值越高越好。因為這樣一來，上了床，她才能被伺候得爽。  
按照那位女同學的理論，吳邪想，自己應該會爽哭。  
「唔……」  
哭是還沒有，但估計也快了。  
不過，是給疼的。

不誇張，屁股裡好像被插了一根又粗又硬的燒火棍。就是之前自作死去吃了辣度最高的麻辣香鍋，隔天起來屁股也沒這麼疼啊。而且他娘的這根燙得要命的燒火棍還在繼續往裡邊捅，真不會搞成腸穿孔？  
於是他又想著，舉凡烤魚烤蝦烤豬烤雞烤鴨總之是插了籤子或者棍子串起來烤的東西，這輩子大約是不忍再吃了。  
死死抓著床單的手掌心滲滿了汗，跪在床上的兩條腿繃緊到微微發抖。感覺臀肉被一雙熱度一樣驚人的手掌用力往外扒了扒，後穴又被破開了一點，灼熱的悶痛感再次往內推進一小截，他悶哼一聲，終於決定認慫。吃力地把臉往後扭，可憐兮兮地含著兩汪淚瞅著身後的男人，張開嘴巴。  
不行了，小哥，我等肉體凡胎受不住您老的霸王神槍。我看咱們還是文明一點，和諧一點，蓋上棉被來談談人生，不是，談談那個柏拉圖式戀……  
「啊！」  
沒來得及出口的話全部化成了蕩氣迴腸的……好吧，真的是哀嚎。  
不知道在此前幾十分鐘手口並用的前戲過程中好歹表現得不失耐心的Captain Zhang為啥突然改變了畫風，猛地十指用勁，腰一挺，胯下那桿「神槍」一下直撞到了底。  
吳邪如離水的魚兒似的張了張嘴，除了短促地倒抽氣，暫時沒辦法再發出其他聲音，更沒辦法用除此之外的任何方式去表達此刻體內那種比疼痛更鮮明的、被填到極其滿脹的陌生感受。  
視野瞬間模糊，他知道，自己的眼眶全濕了。

與此同時，張起靈蹙著眉伏下身來，出了一層薄汗的胸腹緊貼著吳邪的背，把臉埋入後者的頸窩蹭了蹭，用力地吐出一口氣。  
得到自己想要的人，進入對方的身體，是什麼感覺？  
好熱，好緊，卻不是那麼舒服。哪怕已經做了一段時間的前戲，也沒少掉潤滑的步驟，潤滑液用的是網路上評價最好的牌子，吳邪還是太緊了。天生生理構造的不適加上心理因素，渾身都繃得好緊，緊縮的腸壁其實夾得張起靈有一點點疼。  
那麼，要退出去嗎？  
放開已被捏出了紅紅指印的屁股蛋子，一雙胳臂如鐵箍般緊緊環住身下人的腰，讓彼此已然相連的身軀更無間距地結合為一。嘴唇輕貼著吳邪略略揚起的頸子，張起靈又呼了口氣，聽似一聲滿足的嘆息。

對，作為一個零經驗的老處男，跟一個同樣沒半點相關經驗的小童子雞做愛，生理上的快感的確不是那樣強。可就因為對象是這個人，巨大的滿足感如海嘯般衝出了胸口，淹沒理智，席捲全身，甚至要從每一個毛孔滿溢發散出來。  
無與倫比。

 

07.

曾有不止一位客人說過，Captain Zhang和菜鳥空少在香港的暫居處──位於港島中上環交界地帶的這間中式酒店，在房間的佈置上，尤其是鋪著紅綢子被套擺著刺繡靠枕的大床，頗有幾分古時新房的味道。  
由此想來，不得不給半年多前幫忙訂過房間的DAOMU老闆黑瞎子連點三十六個讚，並頒發「中國好助攻」錦旗一面。  
儘管來得有些遲，過程也有些曲折，謝天謝地，瞎子哥哥的良苦用心終歸是沒有白費。萬聖夜，起源於歐洲傳說的「鬼夜」，兩隻童子雞在繞著地球飛了好多圈之後，總算回到他倆這一段孽緣的起點，酒店頂層的海景套房，真槍實彈地肉搏了一場。且不細述搏殺過程是如何的血汗齊飛、汁水淋漓，單論這結果，恰恰為下列數句膾炙人口的俗諺做了十分生動具象的詮釋：  
一、天道好還，報應不爽。  
二、不是不報，時候未到。  
三、不信抬頭看，蒼天饒過誰？  
四、……

行了，打住打住，先別討論諺語了。你，聽說過事後菸嗎？

十一月一日，凌晨三點。  
吳邪披著一件潔白柔軟的浴袍，挪動雙腿踏出熱氣蒸騰的浴室，走向有些狼藉的大床，然後慢吞吞地彎曲膝蓋，一點一點地放低屁股，在床沿坐定。  
先後僅僅相差了一個多小時，同樣的一連串動作再次做來，被改變的絕不止是步伐的大小和行動速度的快慢。  
射進體內的東西已經清理乾淨了，烙入腦袋的畫面卻沒法被消磁格盤。尤有甚者，身上的每一吋皮膚，或者說每一個細胞，都好似擁有了鮮活的記憶能力。所以他壓根不需要刻意去想，所有感知敏銳得簡直要了命，每做一個動作、每看見一樣東西、每聽到一種聲音──特別是此時正從虛掩的浴室門後飄出來的嘩嘩水聲、每感受一次股間的悶痛……各種各樣的刺激，都能讓他聯想起適才發生於這個房間裡、這張床上的種種。  
不後悔。  
但是，很驚訝。  
身為各方面發育狀況良好的大齡青年一枚，沒吃過豬肉也看過豬走路，沒談過戀愛也收藏過島國愛情動作片，沒開過葷也打過手槍洗過內褲。早在一個月前的巴黎街頭，決定停止逃避、面對現實的那一刻，吳邪就知道了，他與張起靈的關係遲早會走到這一步。且不說人家老張能忍不能忍，他都怕自己忍無可忍，畢竟「美色」當前，他既非剃了光頭的和尚，更非柳下惠轉世投胎。心裡自然也有底，真要到了「負距離接觸」的時刻，自己百分之兩百萬是趴倒任操的份兒。至於屁股被捅得開花卻沒能爽到兩腿發軟兩眼發花的事實，殘酷歸殘酷，仔細一尋思也沒有什麼太不能理解的。假設老張同志過去提槍怒斬的都是軟綿綿的妹子，忽然對象換成了帶把的漢子，業務不熟練完全說得過去。  
那麼，驚訝什麼呢？  
不是沒被伺候得爽，而是明明就他娘的不夠爽，最後竟然……還是爽了。  
就因為看見平素淡然冷靜宛如人形冰山的悶油瓶子毫無壓抑保留地展現出內心的慾求，肢體糾纏之際那副帶有一定程度攻擊性和壓迫感的模樣又是驚人的性感，心理層面的滿足居然硬生生地凌駕了生理層面的不適，讓吳邪在被射了一屁股的同時也老實不客氣地還以顏色，噴了張起靈……胸前那隻黑麒麟一臉。

摸著越發燙起來的臉頰與耳朵，腦海中全自動回放的不和諧場面幾乎逼得天靈蓋生煙。小空少真心覺得，這會兒很需要來根菸，幫助自己穩定情緒。  
念頭轉過，隨即就付諸了行動。一撐床墊，他咬著牙緩緩地起身，踏出臥室，走向門邊的竹形衣帽架，取下外套，右手伸進一邊的口袋。  
指尖剛剛探進去，臉上立即露出苦笑，心說這是被做傻了嗎？就不說酒店房間一律是禁菸的，這一趟來香港，明明半根菸也沒帶在身上啊！  
然而下一秒，笑容、身體，都僵住了。  
探入外套口袋的手指，分明摸到了一根細細長長的，貌似是紙菸的東西。

 

08.

仰賴空調的穩定運作，偌大的套房室溫算是剛剛好。一門之隔，滿是水氣的浴室則被明顯過高的熱度繚繞。

站在花灑噴下的水柱前，看著手心沾黏的濁白液體被迅速洗去，張起靈跨前小半步，微微仰面閉眼，雙手將濡濕的額髮往後攏，任由熱水像從天而降的傾盆大雨般打在身上、臉上。  
黑暗中，不絕於耳的水聲裡，方才於浴室內目睹的畫面清晰依舊：吳邪攀著浴缸壁，撅起屁股，分開兩條腿，渾然不覺他的脖頸肩胛背脊腰窩臀瓣究竟構成了多麼誘人的弧度。而自己蹲在他身後，伸出手指插進臀縫間的小洞，當著溫熱腸壁一吸一吸的夾裹，輕輕地曲起指節，小心翼翼地摳挖。很快的，在吳邪斷斷續續的哼哼聲中，先前自己射進去的那些東西從穴口流出來，沿著他的大腿滴淌而下……  
既然已把生米煮成了熟飯又配著大塊肉吃了個飽，飯後來一場膩歪的鴛鴦浴順便開打第二回合絕對是王道。硬是獨自一人留在浴室裡多洗了十來分鐘的澡絕非Captain Zhang所願，可若不動手再幫自己發洩一次，恐怕真會顧不得吳邪後穴的紅腫，再一次進入他的身體，去感受那逼人瘋狂的緊緻。試探它、破開它、衝撞它，把它融化成最能夠溫柔包覆自己的形狀……  
說到底或許有一點兒矛盾，親身嚐過了情事的滋味，就再也忘不掉這份絕頂的愉悅，卻也捨不得只有自己感到歡愉。

確定按捺住了再推一炮的衝動，張起靈關上水，抓起浴巾擦乾身子，推開虛掩的浴室門。就著如薄霧般湧動的蒸氣看出去，臥室大床上躺著……枕頭床單被子，外加兩只刺繡流蘇抱枕，報告完畢。  
機長大人，您有事嗎？  
應該沒有。別忘了，這間豪華海景套房的面積可有數十平米，除開臥室和起居室，還有一個能夠俯瞰維港夜色的觀景露台。誰規定一個男人給另一個男人操完了只能窩回床上挺屍咬被單？  
但，說不好到底是第六感或者心電感應什麼的，環視突然間顯得無比寂寥空落的房間，一股冰冷尖銳的不安感猛然衝入張起靈的胸膛。  
「吳邪？」

暗香流轉，光影靜定。  
無人回應。

雕花床邊的小木几上有微光閃爍，定眼看去，那兒躺著一支iPhone。手機邊上還擱著一樣小玩意兒，是吳邪在洗澡前取下來的六角青銅鈴鐺。

 

09.

夜越深，雨越大。璀璨的東方明珠在水氣裡漸漸染上了幾分迷濛，幾分陰鬱。

深夜的便利商店裡沒有客人，只見夜班店員站在零食糖果和泡麵貨架中間的通道上，補貨的動作做得有一搭沒一搭，嘴巴倒是動得相當勤。偷吃東西？那倒不是。仔細瞧，這位老兄的右耳掛著一個小小的手機耳麥，正跟人講電話呢。  
說著說著，手上的貨補完了。他捧起腳邊幾個半滿的箱子，要把剩餘的貨品放回倉庫。  
倉庫門離著很近，循著這條短短的通道走到底一轉身就是，他偏偏轉身往另一邊走，繞了一個圈才目不斜視地推開門板。  
這是因為，他的陰陽眼女朋友──這會兒正與他煲電話粥的對象，曾經告訴過他，這間店的泡麵零食貨架底杵著兩位「好兄弟」，一大一小，任店員與客人在他們身邊甚至是「身上」來來往往，只是看著貨架，從來不挪步子。  
剛剛踏進倉庫，放下箱子，正笑笑地要回女朋友的問話，忽聽背後一聲鈴響。他趕緊就著制服擦了擦手，扭身走出來。  
大亮的十數根日光燈管將不大的店面照得一清二楚，毫無陰影死角。一度滑開的自動門正緩緩閉合，環視店內，除了因應自動門啟閉驟然轉大又轉小的雨聲以及隨聲而來的一縷縷涼意，什麼都沒變。  
路上行人走過門口時靠得太近了吧。這種事情再尋常不過，他不以為意地聳了聳肩，注意力立馬回到適才被打斷的對話上。他們在討論後天休假去哪裡玩兒好，還沒說出個結果呢。  
隨口講了兩三個地名，那頭卻沒回應，只聽見一陣急促起來的呼吸。  
「怎麼啦？」

等了幾秒才聽到回答，用的是一種他已經很熟悉，很明白那代表了什麼意思的語氣。  
「你那邊來客人了嗎？」凝重女聲夾帶了謹慎、憂慮，還有受夠了的厭倦和排斥，「我剛才聽見你們店裡的門鈴聲，跟著就感覺到有一點冷……」

徘徊的濕冷好似一下子全部集中到了後頸，像一隻冰涼的手，抓起一根一根的寒毛。  
然而，好奇心馬上就跳了出來。  
不是他冒失又或過分膽大，畢竟這次沒從回答裡聽出恐懼──真要碰上了比較凶惡難纏的，好比來找替死鬼的「東西」，她的口氣絕對冷靜不了。這一點他也清楚極了。  
快步來到店門口，四下裡望了望。一街之隔有一男一女在雨棚底下抽菸喝啤酒，一輛載了客人的Taxi迎面駛過濕漉漉的威靈頓街，濺起片片水花。應該都不是。他冒著雨又小跑出去幾步，抬手遮著前額再看，砵典乍街高處，一抹撐著傘的人影步步走遠，沒入了雨幕深處。

 

10.

十一月一日，凌晨四點。  
西半山，羅便臣道。

密雲遮蔽了整個夜空，雨點以極高的速度和密度落下。沿山而闢的兩線道蜿蜒，路旁聳立的樓盤櫛比鱗次，數不清究竟有多少棟，但能確定，這一棟是公認的最突出。花園與車道設計簡單而氣派，主體結構瘦長如並立的雙塔，中庭不客氣地挑了有七八層高。戶戶都是落地觀景大窗，最頂端的八十層幾乎探進了雨霧裡。就算只是一個最小最小的單位，售價對於中下階層家庭來說也無異於天文數字，要想成為大樓住戶之一，除開中彩票、傍大款，只有重新投胎了。

人之常情，光鮮亮麗的世界永遠是引人嚮往的，嚮往到迷亂。面對這樣一座氣勢非凡的豪宅，社會金字塔頂層身分的表徵，住得進去的志得意滿，住不進去的欣羨嫉妒。  
不管情緒如何，總之，焦點是圍著它打轉。  
兩相映照，誰會有那份閒情去注意那個打著傘蹲在豪宅對街陰暗角落裡的落魄男人？即便有，一眼看罷，也巴不得離他越遠越好。

一疊紙錢落入火盆，橘紅色火舌輕靈地捲過去，毫不費力地將之化為灰燼。  
男人的右手機械性地捏起又一疊紙錢，輕輕扔向身前的火盆。倒映著焰光的眼珠轉也不轉，眼神空洞。  
眼窩裡的兩抹青黑濃重至極，眼眶發紅，卻不見淚。眼淚這種東西，估計早在此前的幾天流乾了。奈何哀傷不比淚水，無論如何發洩都淡不去半分。思念更是無際瘋長。  
燒完了紙錢，他接著捧起幾朵摺得工整漂亮的紙蓮花，五指微微用力，彷彿溺水之人抓住的最後一點希望。  
「今天是你的頭七，抱歉，我只準備了這些。不過我想，那個老渾蛋好歹會替你張羅好吧？」  
嗓音粗嘎低啞，太多的菸酒，太多的悲傷與疲憊。  
「人家都說頭七要回魂的，死了的人要回來再看一看他這輩子生活過的所有地方……你回來了嗎？現在走到哪裡了？」  
自己都快要聽不見自己的聲音，喃喃低語被鋪天蓋地的響亮雨聲淹沒。  
「師父跟我說，讓頭七回來的魂魄看到認識的人不好，會妨礙他們去他們該去的地方，尤其你又是……又是……是那樣走的……」  
滴答！一顆水珠突兀地墜落在蓮花瓣上。  
「你應該也不想看見我，可是我……我真的好想……好想再看看你……」  
先是嗚咽，再是嘶啞的低嚎。攤開的手掌摀得住臉，摀不住更多沿著指縫、手背、手臂流下的滾燙水滴。  
錯了，只要心還會痛，淚水永遠流不乾。  
「算我求你，如果回來了，讓我再看看你，跟我再說說話，好不好……」

冰冷的黑暗中，充斥耳膜的轟然雨聲忽然轉小。

男人挪開顫抖不已的手，眨了眨眼，看見一雙踩著帆布鞋的腳，出現在他模糊的視野裡。

 

11.

許多畫面從眼前流過，似虛似實，亦真亦幻。  
好似身不由己地變成了另一個人，在走馬燈一般的光影流轉間，經歷了一段似假還真的人生。

童年時光輾轉於搖搖欲墜的老舊唐樓和販售廉價雜貨的鐵皮攤檔。有特別要好的玩伴，有玩不完的新遊戲。又因為模樣生得俊，格外討人喜歡，走到哪裡就讓人誇到哪裡。但是再怎樣開心，總要在穿著光鮮衣裳的大人孩子路過攤檔時克制不住地施以注目禮，然後癟著小嘴摸摸不合身的舊褲子口袋，就是摸出一毫兩毫的零用錢也難。  
學生時代沒有太多事情值得回憶，一同長大的「他」無疑是其中最鮮明的色彩。不曉得情感是何時變了質，在外人看來或許不見容於世俗，在彼此眼中只覺得天經地義。  
離開校園，早早地步入社會，試著跟「他」一起做生意，無分晴雨，起早貪黑，怎奈辛苦賺進來的錢付完了店租房租就再沒剩多少。看看鏡子裡那張以男人的標準來說實在過分漂亮的臉，再仰頭看看半山上高聳的豪華樓房，心中明白，現在過的不是自己想要的生活。  
鼓起勇氣跨出腳步，憑藉天賦的優異條件和後天的執著努力，找到了一份人人稱羨的新工作，第一次體會到對著存摺裡的數字傻笑是何等美妙的滋味。  
因著這份工作，認識了許多人，去了許多地方，買了許多好東西，見識了許多世面，隨後赫然發現手頭的錢依然不夠用，身邊種種都只是讓自己更不滿足。僅僅踏出了起頭的一小步，兒時懷抱至今的夢想，仍然在遙遠遙遠的前方。  
再然後，那個人出現了。一如所有濫俗的八卦故事，事業有成的中年男人，愛妻顧家的好形象不容動搖，只有暗地裡想辦法滿足對男色的偏好。  
點頭之前的猶豫甚至沒有預期中的久。  
點過了頭，隨後對「他」說了再見。有好多目標想要實現，好多東西想要得到，此後的路，庸碌平凡的「他」顯然無法同行。多年相處，一片真心，又如何？不能當錢花，不能當飯吃。  
接下來的一切像是一部高速快進以至於模糊雜亂的影片，看似繽紛，實則乏味。從始於交易的不正當關係裡尋找到真實穩固情感寄託的概率不會比中彩票高多少，自己親身驗證了這則真理。至於金錢與性，那就是最強的麻醉劑，縱情沉淪從來都比戒除來得容易。清醒後的短暫空虛，就用更強的劑量去應付。直到再也不把錢當錢，再也不在乎今夜睡在身邊的人究竟是誰。  
有錢有房有車有靠山，有光鮮亮眼的外表，有風光體面的工作，有聽不盡的讚美羨慕與嫉妒。是的，自己完全變成了兒時最渴望成為的那種人。  
沒理由不快樂，也一直很努力地試著透過各種方式表現出快樂。  
可是，奇怪，真的不快樂。  
日子過得麻痺而渾沌，只有兩個片段是清晰的。清晰到心驚。  
第一個片段，某天夜半，醉醺醺地離開蘭桂坊回家──回那個人在西半山買下的一套房子。明明暈乎乎的，卻鬼使神差地放棄了打車，獨自沿著威靈頓街走了一小段，轉進砵典乍街。  
踏上再熟稔不過的石板階梯路，很確定克制住了心頭的騷動，沒有轉臉去看任何一個鐵皮攤檔。  
離開砵典乍街，轉入荷李活道。踩著堅硬的柏油路面，很快察覺，被注視的感覺、背後的腳步聲，不是酒醉產生的幻覺。  
不曉得是什麼時候跟過來的，走，那聲音也走；停，那聲音也停。  
不用去懷疑、去確定，從小到大不知聽了多少年、多少次，那樣的落步力度與節奏……  
以為不稀罕的、遠遠拋在了身後的那些東西，原來根本沒有能夠忘記。  
假如這世上真有一種存在叫作命運，此刻，自己一定正狠狠地被它搧巴掌。  
滾燙的眼淚一下子就失控地流了滿臉，唯一能做的是使出全身的力氣逼迫自己跑向前方的半山扶手電梯。不許回頭，不敢回頭。  
第二個片段，一間裝潢簡約而時尚的客廳，一張白紙黑字的醫院診斷書。手指捏得太用力了，紙面被壓出一道一道痕跡。  
甩開診斷書，推開落地窗往外眺望，午後豔陽照得近處的高樓與遠方的海面都閃閃發光。金字塔頂端的世界美得眩目，可惜豁出了一切輸光了老本才終於領悟，這種美，消受不起。  
低頭，山腳下那些擠擠挨挨的矮房子渺小得難以細辨。會不會正有哪個孩子，用寫滿羨慕的眼神仰頭望向這扇窗？  
自己是從那裡來的啊。  
好遠啊，還回得去嗎？  
有風撲面，多嘈雜的人車喧囂，在離地兩百多米高處聽來也顯得空無虛渺。  
回去吧。  
從七十樓到地面，短短幾秒足夠把三十多年的人生回顧完畢。當所有畫面定止，最後的念頭居然是想再看「他」一眼，跟「他」說一句，對不起。  
如果那一夜有勇氣回頭……  
碰！

「不要！」

倘若錄下這一聲喊，事後再次播放，吳邪必定會驚愕於自己竟能發出如此淒厲的哀叫。  
原本平躺的身子猛然彈跳起來，緊閉的雙眼倏忽瞪大，整個人狂亂地往前挪了挪，旋即失衡地滾下床，摔倒在地，下一秒又掙扎著爬起身。他不能理解此時跳入眼簾的中式酒店客房場景代表了什麼，也沒有餘裕去做任何思考，只是不受控制地要向前衝。雙手在空氣中盲目地胡亂抓著，既像要逃離一個可怖的夢魘，也像要挽留住即將失去的什麼。  
有一股力量制住了他的行動，熟悉的氣味與溫度將他緊緊包圍。  
「吳邪，吳邪！沒事了，已經沒事了……」

呼吸急促，頭暈目眩。身體彷彿一只被重摔成了碎片的花瓶，疼痛又沉重。意識也是破碎混亂的，好多不該屬於自身的情緒、記憶和意念滿溢得堵塞了喉頭，只有抱著腦袋，不停地發抖。

 

12.

十一月一日，雨。

張起靈冲了一杯熱茶，端著杯子走到酒店套房起居室的觀景窗邊，就著紅木矮桌放下來。杯底與桌面接觸，發出輕輕的碰撞聲。  
吳邪盤腿坐在矮桌旁的厚棉臥席上，面對滿是雨水痕跡的大片窗玻璃，頭不轉，眼皮不眨，安安靜靜。過大的雨勢模糊了所謂的豪華海景，午後天光有氣無力地透窗灑落在他身上，朦朦朧朧地篩出一股陰翳感，額髮與睫毛落下的影子遮去了眼裡應當要有的靈動光彩。  
就在這裡，半年前，肯定有過類似的場景，卻是截然不同的氣氛與心情。

面前人的反常讓張起靈苦惱地皺了皺眉，停頓在桌邊。還沒想好接下來該做點什麼還是說點什麼，握著瓷杯的手忽然一緊。  
吳邪默不吭聲地側過了身來，一手覆上了他的手背，手心有點涼，力氣用得頗大。濃密如小扇子般的兩彎睫毛勾起小小弧度，看不見那底下的眼睛正帶著怎樣的情緒。  
不要緊，世上本來就有太多太多肉眼見不著的事與物。它們存不存在、重不重要，端看你能否覺知、是否在意。  
感知著手上的力度，Captain Zhang驀地明白了什麼，一下放開杯子並掙開小空少的手，大掌一翻，修長五指自他的指間穿插而過。然後抬腿跨上架高的觀景木榻，坐下來，雙臂環過他的腰，從背後把人牢牢地抱進懷裡。  
溫熱的氣息氤氳，兩個人的呼吸。

啪啦啪啦！雨水敲打玻璃的節奏猛地急促起來，除開碎裂的雨點，幾乎再看不到其他。  
這個時候，中環花園道邊的纜車總站裡，該有多少人正望著雨霧中的太平山頂興嘆？  
晴或雨，璀璨或晦暗。明面與暗面總是並存，不是一刀切的涇渭分明，而是在薄弱曖昧的界線兩側無聲交融，起著各種具體而微的變化。人口數百萬的大城市如此，渺小的人心亦如是。  
你願意擁抱哪一面？

「小哥……」  
良久，吳邪開口喚了一聲。  
張起靈用收緊胳臂的動作回應。  
又是片刻的安靜，吳邪扭過臉，蹭了蹭他的臉頰和耳邊的髮，在他的懷抱中轉過身子。  
張起靈有些瞧不清這張背光的臉，而很快的，柔軟的唇瓣貼來。  
數不清也壓根沒在數這是他們之間的第幾個吻，有限的記憶力無須浪費在這種事情上。不過張起靈十分確定，吳邪第一次吻他吻得這樣急切。  
奪回主動權就是一秒的事。一發力把人按倒在臥席上，再沒有阻隔了，深深地凝視了一會兒那雙真的澄澈到藏不住情緒的眼睛，張起靈俯下身，用嘴堵住似要發話的口，回敬以更激烈的吻。  
──如果你需要確認，沒錯，這是屬於你的現實。我在。

再下來的一切都是理所當然。

前戲只做了一小會兒，約莫半天前才被進入過的甬道沒有前次的緊張抗拒，不用多久就在沾滿潤滑液的三根手指的進出與按壓下放鬆下來，一吸一吸地夾裹著它們。  
主動環上腰際的腿傳遞著無聲的催促。張起靈抽出手指，握著胯下勃起脹大的性器，頂上那熱且軟的穴口。全然不同於第一次的小心翼翼，腰一挺，一下就沒入了大半根。  
抓著他胳臂的手猛然收緊，指甲嵌進了皮膚。  
「唔……啊！」吳邪在他身下低低地哼了哼，而這聲悶哼隨即因為他的下一個動作──猛力的一記抽插，變作稍微拔高的呻吟。  
「啊……嗯啊……」嗓音有些啞，有些破碎，卻是一聲連著一聲，接續成串，迴繞於起居室中。  
雨水的敲打聲好像消失了。呻吟以外，就是節奏極快的肢體拍擊聲。

其實不是忍不了，儘管被溫熱腸道包裹的感覺之爽，逼得張起靈有那麼一點點頭皮發麻。  
非不能也，實不可也。  
有墨色線條延伸的掌撥開吳邪的瀏海，首先吻向隆成小丘的眉心，然後是發紅的眼角，再來是滲出了薄汗的頸子，用的是絕對會留下明顯痕跡的方式。每一個吻都落得緩慢且確切，與此呈鮮明對比，下身抽送不斷，大開大闔地盡根拔出再插入，直指最軟最暖的深處。近在耳畔的呻吟聲越發放肆，後背傳來微微的抓撓刺痛感。方才的擴張到底有沒有做夠？肛口的紅腫全消了嗎？做得狠了會不會受傷？並非不重要，可至少現在，真的不是最重要。心中所有憂慮、顧忌和憐惜都被張起靈暫時拋開了，只管狠狠地挺腰，剖開吳邪的身體，貫穿他、填滿他、掠奪他，把快感和無可避免的疼痛一起給他。  
與其做得溫柔謹慎，這種時刻，毫無保留地幹上一回更好──吳邪絕對是這麼想的，張起靈知道。  
他自己又何嘗不是如此需要？  
以最直接激烈的肢體交合，確認彼此的存在，確認失而復得的現實。  
──還好你沒事。還好，我沒有失去你。

「啊！」  
該是讓體內肆虐的大傢伙碰到了敏感點，吳邪驀地仰起臉高叫一聲，渾身顫抖，本就緊窄的甬道更是一陣不自主的狠命收縮。攀著Captain Zhang背肌的手又下意識地一撓，十根腳趾頭都蜷曲起來。  
太熱太緊了，腸道收縮帶來的強大刺激讓張起靈悶聲低吼，隨之會過意來，立即遵循著鮮明的印象，猛力摩擦那個位置。  
徘徊不散的水光終歸被撞出了眼眶，沿著吳邪的面頰撲簌簌滾落。  
「不……嗯！不要……那……啊啊……」喊叫已不成句，「嗚……」

嗚咽聲一開始很低，聽得出來，出聲者有心要壓抑它。可惜力不從心，很快便在洶湧上漲的快感中失控爆發。  
張起靈咬了咬牙，不但沒有因為亂七八糟的哭叫聲急踩煞車，還在抽插中挺起上半身，一手捏著吳邪的乳頭玩弄，一手握住他那根也硬到了極點、滿是透明體液的性器，上下擼動，直到彼此都氣喘吁吁地攀上高潮為止。  
做完這些，閉著眼喘息片刻，等待射精後的餘韻退去，Captain Zhang挑開眼，恰好瞧見一滴汗水滑過自個兒的下巴，滴落。  
透明的汗珠、一些乳白色的濁液，一同墜落在泛著淡淡粉色的光滑肌膚上。  
視焦往上，六角鈴鐺與紅繩都安穩地待在它們該待的地方。繼續往上，經過烙著斑斑吻痕的脖頸，映入眼簾的面龐滿是淚水。吳邪的表情相當的複雜，激烈情事後的失神恍惚漸次退去，被羞赧和一些莫名所以取代。四目相對，明顯是難為情，視線立馬就別向了身側的觀景窗。眼眶微紅，兩彎掛著淚珠的長睫毛輕輕顫動，乾淨的褐色眼珠表面仍然漾著一層薄薄的水光。  
心突然軟得一蹋糊塗，甚至有點兒疼。  
想都不想，張起靈以雙手發力拉起吳邪，面對面地抱住他，讓他枕著自己的肩，右手輕撫他的後腦勺。  
「不痛快就哭出來。」  
懷裡的身子僵了僵，然後軟下來。

滴答滴答！雨打玻璃聲重新進入聽覺。  
與此同時，有一些熱熱的液體淌過張起靈的肩膀。

「小哥，謝謝。」  
大概過了十幾分鐘，吳邪終於平靜下來，邊吸著鼻子邊略略退開身。  
「我沒事，剛才只是心裡頭有些不舒服，好像……嗯……」停頓幾秒以斟酌形容詞，歡愛後的沙啞加上哭腔猶存的鼻音，意外的撩人，「好像梗著什麼東西似的，現在好多了。」

張起靈默默地注視他，無形的眸光分明帶有不容忽視的熱度與重量。左肩、左胸、左臂，一度淡去的麒麟紋身又顯了形。  
想要更確切地驅散那些不該糾纏他們的陰影？  
小空少的樣子太乖太可憐太欠操？  
都對。當然也不要忽略了Captain Zhang究竟是憋了多久才開葷，以及他老兄天賦異稟的鐵錚錚事實。

察覺一直沒完全退出去的東西又一跳一跳地甦醒，吳邪詫異地瞪圓了雙眼。想掙扎，面前人已搶先一步捏住他的臀瓣，挺腰上頂。  
肉刃熟門熟路地盡根捅入濕軟的甬道，呼應交合處濕黏曖昧的水聲，不少精液與潤滑液被擠出穴口。  
臉色瞬間變得又紅又白，有一剎那，吳邪想要關心一下兩人身下的厚棉臥席被蹂躪成了何等慘樣，遺憾念頭剛剛形成便被股間肆虐的大殺器頂成了碎片。坐姿讓性器推進到極深處，粗大柱身精準地蹭過敏感點，銳利的麻癢感頓時由尾骨傳至頭頂、腳底，再來是四肢百骸。有必要這麼飢渴？徒勞地對張起靈拋出一個譴責的眼神，理智旋即宣告敗亡，最後的那點力氣全用在咿咿啊啊扭腰迎合上了。  
有必要這麼飢渴？  
不好意思，還真有。  
已然從性事中嚐到甜頭的身體敏感得令人髮指。  
老張同志在情事方面的學習力無疑也強到了一個驚悚的程度。

顯然接收到了小空少盡力用眼神傳遞的一點譴責，Captain Zhang富磁性的低笑聲貼著他的耳垂送過來。  
「半年前我就想這樣做了。」

 

13.

窸窸窣窣……窸窸窣窣……  
天早已黑了，雨不知何時也停了。臥室裡沒點燈，卻不顯得多陰暗。蓋因一窗之隔，水洗過後的城市夜景實在燦爛。這一側的港島，那一側的九龍，多少燈火燦亮的摩天高樓隔著維港聳立，也相互輝映，也爭相比美。天星小輪往來維港兩岸，猶若帶著金線的小梭子，織就這一幅舉世聞名的絕景。  
窸窸窣窣……窸窸窣窣……  
朦朧銀光裡，細碎摩擦聲中，大床上隆起的紅綢子棉被團動了動，探出一顆腦袋和一條胳臂，逕直抓向擱在床邊小木几上的iPhone。亮起的螢幕清楚顯示現在時刻：十一月一日，晚間八點一刻。  
「媽的，我總算確定了……」放下手機，順勢拉亮檯燈，吳邪緩慢地把自己從側臥翻成仰躺，對著天花板用力吐出一口氣，「我那同學沒說錯。」

床上，正扮演人肉枕頭的張起靈眨了眨眼。  
天外飛來一句沒頭沒尾莫名其妙到不行的感嘆，不是不好奇，也有心要開口問個究竟，但注意力立馬就被吳邪的笑徹底轉移。  
能夠在呼吸可聞的距離看見這個人露出笑容，已經足夠美好。  
咕嚕嚕嚕嚕──  
真的很美好，哪怕某人的肚皮忽然發出堪比雷鳴的抗議，都不覺得破壞氣氛。

「小哥，晚飯上哪兒吃？」

「想吃什麼？」

「只要能飽肚，還有，別讓我再靠近瞎子那裡，吃啥都好。」

 

14.

找工作就如找對象，貌似不容易，真要咬牙找找總還是有的。但它要的究竟是不是你？適合你的，又到底是不是它？

如果不在意日子過得晝夜顛倒，而且力氣和膽子都不算小，又想賺得比一般打工仔再多一些些，7-11的夜班店員是一個可以考慮的選擇。

染著一頭金髮、戴著耳機的年輕男人坐在便利商店門外堆放的箱子上，翹著一條腿，身子自在地微往後仰，手邊有一只空的可樂罐子，馬上要過期的微波便當也被扒得一粒米都不剩。微低頭看了一下手機，十點五十分，距離上班還有十分鐘，他果斷地從口袋裡掏出香菸和打火機，點燃，又把耳機音量調大。  
仰起臉來，一吸，一吐，煙氣比此刻一下下敲響耳膜的鼓點要輕盈太多，在對街燈火的襯底下迅速淡去。  
恢復平視，Chester在耳機裡嘶喊得激昂，高速飆過面前的Taxi也不遑多讓，彷彿整輛車下一秒就要變成機器人蹦起來，大腳一跨，直接跳下太平山。  
幾首喜歡的歌曲、一頓有點晚的晚飯、一兩根菸、蹲坐店門口觀察一會兒過路行人，找找有沒有什麼瞧著特別有意思的人或事或物──在西半山羅便臣道這間7-11做了快兩年的夜班，這是他每晚上工前的小小自娛節目，開胃下飯還兼提神醒腦，風雨無阻，不分寒暑。  
再吸一口菸，目光右轉九十度，三點鐘方向，五六米開外的人行道上，今晚他的主要觀察對象之一，那個長相清秀乾淨、抱著一束白花的男人，正巧也拿出了一包前不久才從店裡買的菸。但別說點起來了，根本沒來得及抽出一根放進嘴裡，就讓主要觀察對象二號──清秀男人身邊的冷面同伴用一個眼神逼回了口袋。  
屌，管這麼嚴，女朋友都不如！  
啊，也是了，想想前夜所見所聞，人家本來就不是女朋友嘛，是男朋友來著。

前夜？  
沒錯，今晚他欣賞的這一齣並非獨立的小段子，而是難得的連續劇，只是不曉得更新到完結篇了沒有？

事情該從半個多月前說起。  
便利商店一天共分早晚夜三班，其中，夜班，通常情況下需要面對的客人比較少。相對的，當特別一點的客人登門，更容易於夜班店員的腦海留下印象。  
因此他很快就注意到了那個總在相距不遠的人行道上蹲點的落魄男人，尤其隨後又從早晚兩班同事口中得知，落魄男不僅僅於深夜現身，而是幾乎全天候的蹲守。  
流浪漢嗎？瘋子嗎？不像，那傢伙從不騷擾路人，偶爾進來店裡買東西，態度也非常正常。他趁著幾次結帳的機會儘量不著痕跡地打量過，這位老兄還是有洗澡換衣服的，絕非無家可歸。  
那麼，是黑社會在埋伏仇家，或者苦逼的便衣甚至臥底？也不對，那人的眼神太明白了，不必多說，失過戀的人都懂。  
所以……  
看看斜對街高聳的豪宅，再瞅了瞅豪宅大門口進進出出的超跑豪車，他默默地替越發憔悴消瘦的落魄男點了一根，不，一排蠟。  
正在心裡琢磨著自己該不該多管一回閒事，挑個黃道吉日掏腰包開它個一兩罐啤酒，勸勸這位死心眼的仁兄別真吊死在一棵樹上，香港的女人還挺多的不是？總不至於每一個都認準了男人非得有房有車有六七位數的存款不可吧？哪想合適的日子還沒挑到，某天晚上，落魄男忽然就不蹲點了，再下來幾天也完全不見蹤影。直到萬聖夜又一次出現，當下的畫面卻嚇得他……不誇張，真正是「炸毛」。  
深夜四點，大雨傾盆。落魄男撐著一把黑傘蹲在角落，身前是一只火盆，腳邊是滿滿一袋子的冥紙。  
雨太大，站在店門口的他聽不清楚落魄男嘴裡喃喃念叨著什麼，更不敢靠近去聽去問。其實也用不著問，急轉的腦袋已經迸出了一個乍想挺誇張離譜細思竟然合情合理的推論。要想證實，只需要從褲袋裡抽出手機，上網查一查前陣子對面那豪宅的跳樓案是幾號發生的，到今天是不是正好第七天……  
啪答！手機剛剛離開口袋就摔落地面。  
落魄男面前，化紙錢的火盆邊上，無聲無息地出現一個高高瘦瘦的男人。  
說來很慫，他甚至沒來得及定眼細看來人的樣子，急匆匆地彎腰撈起手機，一扭身就閃進了店門，而這動作是未經思考的、身體最直覺的反應。捏著手機的手在輕輕地發抖，整條胳臂的雞皮疙瘩全冒了起來。沒有辦法合理解釋方才那瞬間的感受，喉嚨和胸口都被某種東西壓住了，好冷，好悶，好不舒服。  
靠著櫃台連續做了好幾次深呼吸，一等手不抖了，他立刻逼使自己去補貨，去訂貨，去洗機器，去整理報紙，去做所有夜班店員該做的事，總之就是不靠近門口，不往外看。忙啊忙，不曉得這麼捱了多久，直至鈴聲震耳地響起。  
即使心中有忌諱，架不住習慣成自然，視線跟著滑開的店門拋出去，站在外頭的墨鏡男人卻沒有走進來的意思，邊低聲講手機邊往一旁杵著的同伴那兒靠了一步，明顯是靠自動門太近，不慎觸動了感應。也罷，看都看了，順勢一個打量，軍靴、皮褲、飛行外套，此人的穿著算得上帥氣俐落，簡簡單單便襯托出身材的修長精壯。再瞅瞅那張戴著大墨鏡的臉，太陽穴塗抹的假血漿和擬真度頗高的爆頭屍妝竟然沒有讓他感到驚訝，頂多是很輕地挑了挑眉。拜託，大活人扮的假鬼能比過店外三點鐘方向那隻疑似頭七回魂的真鬼？  
店門闔攏，透過擦得乾乾淨淨的玻璃又瞥了瞥墨鏡男的同伴，收回目光，他低下頭繼續擦拭整理櫃台，然而再擦沒兩下，動作慢慢地停頓下來，整個人忽然化成了一尊雕像，只有兩道眉毛微微地蹙緊、蹙緊。幾秒過後，猛然意識到什麼，頭一扭，脖子一伸，身子一歪，視線立馬又撞出門去。  
雨夜裡，黑沉沉的羅便臣道上，兩點紅光正在遠去，那是Taxi的尾燈。  
約莫十來秒前，店門口，那個瞧著不大正經的墨鏡男，以及墨鏡男的同伴，一個穿著深藍色連帽外套、臉臭到不行的男人，加上被後者用公主抱方式抱在懷裡的另一個男人，都搭上車離開了。  
奇怪！雖然早前只有匆匆一眼，好歹有了個模糊概略的印象，如果他沒記錯也沒看錯……一動不動地被抱走的傢伙，好像就是那個……那個回魂的鬼……  
深夜的7-11，再次出現一尊身穿制服的雕像。  
門開，鈴聲又響。  
沒反應。  
沉緩的腳步聲經過櫃台、貨架，走向飲料貨架，又踅回來。  
沒反應。  
喀！  
啤酒瓶底與櫃台接觸的聲音足夠清脆，真正讓他回神的，卻是登門的客人本身。  
看著這個眼圈青黑、眼白泛紅、兩頰凹陷、面色灰敗、頭髮鬍子雜亂的落魄男人，看著這些天來已然不陌生的疲倦憔悴孤獨痛苦與悲傷，也看著終於第一次隱約從這個人眼中找到的，極度悲痛後的一絲絲覺悟與釋然。腦細胞有些不夠用了，最終他還是沒徹底琢磨明白現在到底什麼情況，也還是沒有開口說出請客招待一類的話──今天顯然不是啥黃道吉日。但在把找零遞過去的當下，他聽見自己說：「大哥，該振作了。」

你說，這世界上每時每刻，彈指瞬目，究竟有多少的喜怒哀樂、嘻笑怒罵？多少的聲嘶力竭，多少的無聲湮滅？多少人在變鬼，多少鬼又變成了人？  
我們有好多事情不知道，好多道理想不通，好多現實不願意接受。  
可是又怎樣？能少你一塊肉？  
不能。倒是上班遲到能扣你薪水，也許下個月的便當裡真得少幾塊肉。  
兄弟，該上工了。

差兩分鐘十一點。金髮男店員拉回不知何時飄移到了斜對面那幢樓高八十層的豪宅上的目光，就著便當盒摁滅菸屁股，切掉音樂，拔下耳機。起身的同時，抱著一種明知不關自己這個局外人鳥事可仍私心盼望見到了完結篇的心情，側過頭再看三點鐘方向最後一眼，正好瞧見那清秀男人蹲下身，雙手放下了懷裡的白色花束。

 

15.

十一月二日，下午四時。  
香港，大嶼山，赤鱲角機場。

「怎麼樣了？妳們有招到嗎？」刻意壓低的女孩聲線滿含好奇。  
「……沒有。」簡單的兩個字回應，同樣是年輕的女聲，其中的失望不言而喻。

赤鱲角機場，東亞客運與貨運的樞紐，全世界最繁忙也是評比最佳的機場之一。全年客運量逼近七千萬人，每日起降航班超過一千架次。  
在這種等級的機場與某一個兩個特定人物「巧遇」，概率多少？

「沒招到啊……」說這話的是個二十來歲的年輕女孩，一口香港腔普通話。聽得出來，她對答案感到幾分訝異，但不是太難接受，「既然招不到，我覺得，也許這件事情……真的不像妳們想的那樣。」  
回應她的女聲一下子提高了一個八度，發話者的情緒顯然有點激動，「怎麼可能？」所謂台灣腔，此刻可不似刻板印象那般柔軟了。  
對話中斷，小小的圓桌立時被沉默籠罩。襯著Starbucks裡此起彼落的多種語言，以及店面之外，來往旅客雜沓的腳步聲、行李拖動聲、一陣一陣的航班廣播聲，氣氛雖不至於尷尬，總歸有些異樣，還有一點沉重。  
如此過了一小會兒，就聽台灣女孩做了一次深呼吸，平復了情緒，又開口說道：「學長平常是什麼樣子，妳又不是不知道。妳看他跟我們相處，還有他貼在facebook上的那些東西，一直都好好的，感覺很開心啊，從來沒有哪裡不對勁，怎麼會突然出這種事情呢？一點預兆都沒有，也沒留下半句話……我實在沒辦法相信他會自殺，而且還是用跳樓那麼極端的方式！一定有什麼特殊的原因，搞不好是有誰害了他！」  
話聲落定，又是短暫的沉默。除了盛裝咖啡的紙杯被拿起又放下的聲音，還有似是指甲碰觸手機螢幕發出的輕響。  
靜默中，香港女孩打開手機相簿，拇指一動，一張張燦爛笑臉自面前滑過。指腹再輕輕一按，點開某張明顯是以客機機艙為背景、多人合影的相片，放大。略過照片中梳著包頭身著紅裙白襯衫紅外套的自己，凝視自己身畔那穿著橄欖色直領中山裝外套配紅紋黑織花領帶、笑得極其溫柔的漂亮男人，幾秒後，她嘆出一口氣，「學長確實不像會自殺的人，可是妳有沒有想過？我們看到的都只是表面，說不定根本沒有真正了解他。」  
台灣女孩也正注視著自個兒的手機裡的同一張照片、同一張笑顏，聞言抿了抿嘴，抬眸直視同伴，「我們了不了解他跟是不是有誰害了他，這是兩回事。不管怎樣，我還是想再試一試。應該是我們這次用的方法不對，所以招不到他的魂。我跟Vivian她們已經商量好了，等我從Amsterdam飛回來，會找時間再招一次。妳──」

「抱歉，兩位。」  
一道男聲打斷了女孩急切的訴說，話音溫潤，語氣有禮而堅定。  
「冒昧打擾，我聽到了妳們的對話，希望兩位能聽我一句勸……嗯，我有通靈的能力，算是個業餘的靈媒，可以看到或者感應到一些別人不知道的事情……」  
心虛？完全沒有。  
有時候，對一個人說謊，是為了幫助她。  
「不用再嘗試招魂了，不會招到的，妳們的學長已經去了他該去的地方。記得他對妳們的好就夠了，其他都不必，這是他自己的選擇。」

 

16.

走在熙來攘往的旅客之間，穿過串連眾多登機閘口與各式免稅商店的通道，吳邪的表情和腳步是這幾天尚未有過的輕鬆──儘管屁股有那麼一點怪怪。

猶記得半年前自問過：兩個人，事先全無約定，在香港廟街夜市一角偶遇，概率幾多？  
今天得再問一問自己：在繁忙的赤鱲角機場機場與某一個兩個素昧平生的特定人物「巧遇」，還要被對方引起注意，概率又是幾多？

這個世上絕對有巧合，但，很多事究竟是偶然或者必然，端看你打算追本溯源到什麼程度。  
難怪啊！回想著方才在那兩個女孩的手機上瞧見的照片，他從心底發出感嘆。就說我一不愛喝咖啡，二沒興趣收集城市杯，怎麼突然想喝一杯熱Latte，還非得是Starbucks不可呢？原來是還有最後一項「隱藏任務」。  
現在，這個副本算是徹底解完了吧？

「搭乘國泰港龍航空KA720號航班前往長沙的旅客請注意，您所搭乘的班機現在開始登機，請從……」

登機閘口就在前方，熟悉的挺拔身影也等在那裡。把印著雙尾美人魚的空紙杯扔進垃圾桶，吳邪大步向張起靈走去。

 

 

空少筆記之再見港島附錄：世上只有瞎子哥哥好

 

01.

當褲袋裡的手機震動起來，DAOMU那位從來墨鏡不離臉、道上人稱黑瞎子的帥哥老闆，剛剛將兩顆深紫色櫻桃切開了嵌上玻璃杯沿，然後把今夜調出的第一杯私房特製調酒「墨鏡代表我的心」，連同一個情聖式的壞壞笑容和黑色鏡片阻擋不住的兩萬伏特炙熱眼波，一起遞給吧檯前的G罩杯美女。  
做完這些，好整以暇地抱臂欣賞一會兒美女又驚又喜的表情，對方胸前的好風光自然也順便，手機震動毫不意外地停止。  
可惜，堪堪十秒──還是只有五秒？下一輪震動又起。  
掏出手機，瞥一眼螢幕顯示的來電者，他對美女換上歉意的笑，「失陪一下。」隨即背轉過身，按下通話鍵，將機子放到耳邊。

「噗！」  
然後，這一夜完美營造的帥氣形象，在誇張的噴茶聲中──此刻他嘴裡其實沒茶也沒酒，所以……你知道噴出來的是什麼──崩壞大半。  
再後，DAOMU裡超過一半的員工與客人，都聽到了老闆那一聲極度痛心的驚吼。  
「我操！出去別說你認識我啊！能把人做到落跑，啞巴你到底什麼破爛技術？」

 

02.

當一路冒雨狂飆的重機衝進九如坊，與等在酒店門口的張起靈對上眼，黑瞎子絕對不會承認他利用脫安全帽的機會偷偷擦了擦額頭冒出的冷汗。  
而當他頂著刺骨寒意和山大的壓力聽完好友簡單扼要到不能更簡單扼要的描述，從中揪出幾個關鍵詞，再搭配混跡蘭桂坊經營PUB多年積累的豐富見聞與優越的聯想力，組織了可能性最高的前因後果──轟隆隆隆隆！馬上佔據聽覺的不是劃破夜空的驚雷，是他腦中的警報。

「啞巴，咱們先說好，不打臉，墨鏡也不許打。」  
儘管大雨傾盆，睿智的瞎子哥哥確信自己聽見了面前人捏緊指關節的喀喀聲。  
「拐跑你家小空少的，估計是……我店裡的一個常客。」

 

03.

當分秒不歇的時間走到十一月一日凌晨四點，沿路尋人的苦逼二人組終於殺上西半山上的羅便臣道。  
隔著一道聲勢驚人的雨幕，遠遠地望著路旁火盆邊一蹲一立的兩抹撐傘人影，「果然啊……」黑瞎子有些感慨地低聲自語一句，已然收斂了笑容的臉上，忽然又多出幾分嚴肅。左臂猛地一抬，橫在了張起靈身前。  
「給他們幾分鐘吧。」  
下巴往火盆的方向抬了抬，右手一推墨鏡鏡架。  
「那兩人什麼情況你也大概知道了，就當賣我個面子。放心，我沒別的意思，只想讓他倆好好道個別，好歹這輩子少點遺憾。今天要換成你是他們，也會這樣希望。」  
張起靈沒吭聲，帽兜下的俊臉依舊冷到能掉冰渣，雙眼死死地瞪著「吳邪」的背影，渾身殺氣兼煞氣騰騰。可也不難看出來，他老兄確實沒有立即衝上去的意思。  
見狀，黑瞎子暗暗鬆了口氣，內心感慨更甚。瞧瞧，愛情的力量真他媽偉大，死人能回魂，凍在南極的頑石也能點化！

「不會有那種可能。」  
視焦不轉，來自南極的人型頑石驀地甩出一句話，字字鋒銳，如碎冰塊砸落潮濕的地面。  
「我不會給他機會離開。」

「……」目光條件反射地落到菜鳥空少的小屁屁上頭，瞎子哥哥突然有股衝動，想替這可愛屁屁的真正主人點幾根蠟。

 

04.

當一切基本解決，該走的送走了，該回的找回來了，黑瞎子站在中式酒店的豪華海景套房起居室裡，面對一扇映滿了閃閃水光與燈光的觀景窗，摸摸下巴，忽然覺著有點兒微妙的……意猶未盡？雖說那位G罩杯美女這會兒有很大可能還等在DAOMU，而那類型正好是他的菜。  
看看近在咫尺的臥室門，靠近幾步，感受著門內傳出的一股冰冷壓力──千年老妖精的巢穴就是這種氣氛吧？唉，可惜啊可惜，天時有，地利更有，偏偏太缺人和，「鬧洞房」什麼的，今夜絕對不宜。  
看戲誠可貴，人身安全價更高。  
珍愛生命，還是回去泡妞比較實際。  
話雖如此，他仍是笑嘻嘻地走到臥室門口，倚著門框往裡邊招了招手，「啞巴。」  
臨走前，有件非常十分特別超級相當有夠重要的事情，必須清楚交代。  
瞧瞧！什麼叫鐵哥們兒？他都被自己感動了。

同一時間，臥房內，張起靈可一點都沒有閒著。進門後先把昏睡不醒的吳邪剝光了塞進被窩，用最快速度把六角鈴鐺掛回去。跟著摸了摸他冰涼的額頭，又抓起同樣冷冰冰的一雙手，握在自己掌中搓了幾下。見效果不大，怎麼捂也捂不熱，於是進浴室弄了一條熱毛巾出來，給他仔仔細細地擦起了身子。  
追本溯源，儘管麻煩是從DAOMU沾來的，說到底還是吳邪的體質太招鬼，一個沒留意，在哪裡都能出事。而且要沒有瞎子幫忙，事情肯定沒法如此迅速地解決。所以張起靈的金手指始終不曾往黑瞎子的墨鏡招呼，頂多是將自帶的殺氣威力調得更高一點，藉此表達對於洞房花燭夜的畫風竟然嚴重偏差的鬱悶。  
聽見招呼聲，他皺眉放下毛巾，拉起被子把吳邪嚴嚴實實地蓋好，起身走向房門。

斂下笑容，黑瞎子一臉肅穆地將張起靈從頭打量到腳，又從腳打量到頭，凝重的視線疑似於重點部位多停留了半秒，然後把一張名片塞過來，「那裡不行，靠點兒小道具還是有戲可唱。別人我不告訴他，這家賣的按摩棒跟跳蛋，尺寸和種類最全，價格也公道。」

 

05.

當淅瀝淅瀝嘩啦嘩啦下了將近二十四個小時的雨終於過夠了癮，願意歇息，已是十一月一日傍晚了。  
港島中上環交界處，某間中國風酒店的頂層套房裡，九門航空某位正機師與某位偽空少的盤腸大戰還未告一段落。而在相距不是太遠的中環蘭桂坊，走進DAOMU的帥哥老闆……換了一副新墨鏡。

 

 

【後記】  
之前說了，「巴黎篇」是我在這系列中數一數二喜歡的一篇，另一篇肯定就是「港島篇」了。雖然這一回合實在不太可愛，不太愉快。  
《再見港島》的源起之一，是2014年的8月，某個大雨傾盆的夜晚，我走在上環的某條路上，一邊是7-11，一邊是長長的階梯道。仰起頭來望著西半山上的那些豪宅，隨口感嘆了一句香港的大樓真的都好高啊，就聽旁邊的線民大大應了一句：嗯，前陣子有一個富商的小三跳樓，從七十層樓跳下來，落地不知道要幾秒？  
那個當下我就有一種感覺，覺得自己應該會寫點什麼，只是沒料到是在許久之後，而最終故事是這個樣子。

除了吳邪、老張和瞎子這三個原著角色，「港島篇」的每一個小段落背後幾乎都有一段延伸故事，出現的每一個原創人物，包含打醬油的便利商店店員和他的陰陽眼女朋友、苦逼落魄男與上了吳邪身的鬼，都有其原型，都曾走過我的生命。  
此外，「港島篇」對我來說還有一個特別的地方：開這個坑好多年了，第一次在文中隱晦地寫到這整個系列中半數以上篇章的靈感源起和許多背景設定的參考藍本、線民大大所屬的那家航空公司。

好了，我詞窮，到此打住吧。不好意思「港島篇」寫得太任性，好好的初夜被我搞成了很考驗大家（以及老張）耐心的詭異文章，謝謝妳們還能夠看完。


End file.
